1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasonic apparatus for imaging an ultrasonic signal, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus operates to irradiate ultrasonic waves through the surface of an object toward an object portion within the object, and the apparatus receives an ultrasonic echo signal reflected from the object portion in order to obtain a cross-sectional image of a soft tissue or bloodstream in a non-invasive manner.
The ultrasonic diagnosis apparatuses are smaller in size and cheaper compared to other image diagnostic devices. Thus, these ultrasonic imaging apparatuses are widely used for heart diagnosis, abdominal diagnosis, urological diagnosis and obstetric and gynecological diagnosis.
In recent years, many studies have been conducted on an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus for providing a user with a composite image obtained by combining an ultrasonic image with a computed tomography (CT) image or and a magnetic resonance (MR) image. Such an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus is configured to simultaneously or selectively provide a user with an ultrasonic image, a CT image, an MR image or a composite image thereof.